His
by Lazuli-Gerudo
Summary: When Zelda falls to the surface, she is captured by Ghirahim. Lynka (fem Link.) follows Zelda, but is also caught, led on by Ghirahim's promises that he has Zelda. Kept in Ghirahim's dungeon, what awaits them...? *lemons* I MIGHT add more characters by request.


_I dedicate this story to Hollow Earth, who asked for more Ghirahim. :D However, though these are the same characters, this story has nothing to do with my other story, Skyward sword according to Lynka, which, on a sidenote, will still be continuing. These two stories are not intertwined.  
Sorry, no lemon in this one, but next chapter is up and coming. *lol, cumming.*  
-Laz_

Zelda POV

"uuuff."  
The air was forced from my lungs when I landed; no Loftwing to float down gently upon. _Where am I? What happened? Where is Lynka?_ All the questions created turbulence in my mind as I slowly got up (gingerly feeling the sting and ache of a crash-landing) and looked around me.

Trees, plants, butterflies close to the blessed butterlies in Skyloft, they swirled in my mind along with the turbulent questions, creating a blurry watercolour of a lack of understanding.

I began to panic.

_I have to get out of here! I need to get back to Skyloft, I'm not supposed to be here!_

_Wait.  
Wait.  
Wait._

Some part of me awoke, overcoming my primal instincts.

_Calm down. Deep breaths. Think, Zelda; you are an intelligent woman._

Eventually, I decided I could not return the way I came, and should move forward. Perhaps fate would lead me somewhere.

The sun had fallen beneath the horizon, or so I presumed; I couldn't see the horizon through all the trees and vegetation, the likes of which I had never seen on Skyloft. I was now stumbling through the dark, my dress ripped at the bottom hem and the arms, gasping for air, fighting frustrated tears. Since running in the dark was useless, I found a tree and sat at the roots, leaning my head against it and closing my eyes, catching my breath. The tears finally leaked out.  
Letting my mind wander, I thought about Lynka. What happened to her when the black tornado struck? I vaguely remembered her reaching for me from atop her Loftwing which was struggling with the battering winds. I could only remember clips and bits of things, adrenaline had taken over my mind and it seemed like I had blacked-out. Oh, even in the middle of a tornado, she was trying to save me. Her hair was tousled and whipping around wildly, her sea-blue eyes filled with an unspeakable amount of terror. Out of any other memories I had, this one was the most vivid. Perhaps it was the amount of real emotion I felt myself and saw in Lynka's eyes. Or maybe my subconcious knew to save it because it was my last memory of her. The thought of never seeing her again, or my father, or my friends...  
I was now sobbing, my head in my hands, lungs contracting and gulping for air.  
Pretty pathetic, but I couldn't help it.

Out of the blue, a noise came from the bushes. I rushed to my feet, sniffling and rubbing my eyes, putting my back to the tree. I locked my eyes onto the darkness ahead of me.

"Zelda." A man's voice sounded by my ear and I screamed, bolting from the tree and into pitch blackness. Suddenly, I tripped and fell to my stomach.

"Listen to me, Zelda." The voice cooed to me, and I froze on the spot, whimpering and curling into a ball.  
"I'm going to help you. Let me help." A hand around mine and I was standing again. I could see nothing. The man scooped me into his arms and I was too numb to struggle or demand who my saviour was. I only knew that I was tired out from running nearly all day, so, so tired...

Lynka POV

"NO!" I sat up in... bed? The pillow was wet with sweat and the dripping of a cold wet cloth that had fallen from my forehead when I had jolted. My fingers gripped the blankets like the talons of a loftwing. My chest heaved for breath, as if I had run from the plaza to the Academy and back.

"Lynka, it's okay, you're fine." I looked to my left and saw Headmaster Gaepora stand and walk to the side of my bed. Numbly, I noticed I was in my room. I pulled the covers to my neck, bewildered.

"Wh... what happened?" I asked, my voice croaking.

Headmaster dragged my desk chair to the side of my bed and sat down.  
"I only know that you were found passed out on an island below Skyloft. The knight that discovered you brought you back to the Academy and we put you in bed. I didn't leave your side."  
"Why?"  
"You're special to me, Lynka. You know that. Since the death of your parents I've taken care of you as if you were Zelda's sister and my daughter. "  
I winced when he adressed the demise of my parents so openly, but I knew what he said was true. He was a faher to me, the only one I'd known.  
My mind was chewing up his recounting, and it dawned on me.  
"Zelda...!" I slipped off the bed, unsure of what I would do, but stumbled and fell. Headmaster caught me in my descent and replaced me on the bed.  
"Woah, now. You have to take it easy. Now get some rest and I'll find you something to eat." He closed the door behind him and I layed back in my bed, contemplating.

A whispering kind of sound rang through my door.  
"um, come in!" I forced through my throat, hoarse from screaming through my sleep, maybe.  
No response, but after a while it came again. I gingerly got up and went to the door. I saw nothing when I opened it.  
"Goddess - damn - it, Groose!" I marched into the hallway, expecting the pompous asshole, but finding a floating purple and blue lady on the stairwell. The noise sounded again. She glided up the stairs and I, astounded, followed. Where did she come from? Maybe I was dreaming, but this was too real. She led me outside and I followed her still, only following.

My Loftwing's motions rippled through it's muscles, through me, as it flew towards the green light that burst from the cloud barrier. The Goddess's Sword shuffled on my back as I leaned, steering my bird.  
The blue and purple floating lady led me to the staue of the goddess and opened a secret passage inside of it. In it sat the Goddess sword, a blade that was thought lore to the few who knew of it. In legends, it was said that the sword would glow when a hero's time had come to complete his destiny. The sword was fabled to accept only a hero as it's master. Gaepora found me when I had drawn the sword, He had speculated for long that I was special - that _I_ was special out of everyone else - and told me of the legends. Fi, the floaty lady, was actually the spirit attached to this sword, and she claimed I was the hero of time, her mistress, and that I had to break the cloud barrier and find the surface. I had to save Zelda. So I was to leave all I knew and put my life in danger because dusty old books and a sword spirit told me to - And I accepted.  
I dove now, into the hole the beam of green light had punctured in the clouds.

On the surface were trees and plants. I knew because it was now day. I had obliged (grudgingly) Gaepora's words; He had told me to rest and depart in the morning. I was now thankful that it was day, but of course, I'd never tell anyone that.  
I scanned the area and found a worn dirt path in the ground. I decided that was the best plan of any, to follow it, and did so.

I came upon a place with interesting terrain; a spiral down to a clearing of stone. In the clearing was a spike sticking out off the ground that emitted an unnatural black smoke.  
Fi burst from the hilt of my sword.  
"Mistress Lynka, this spike is the seal of a great danger. I surmise a 95% chance of that danger escaping if you do not bless this spike with the power held in this blade." She disappeared back into the hilt.  
_Well. I guess I don't need anything more to deal with.  
_Holding the Goddess sword skyward, it was blessed with a milky aqua light and I flung the light forward. It smashed into the spike, dispersing the smoke and highlighting the engravings in the stone.  
"NOOooo!" A cry came from my left, more like a hiss of outrage. I was bowled over before I could look at the attacker. He pinned me to the ground and I finally met my foe.  
He had white hair that covered a side of his face, black irises, a diamond earring. He let loose a serpentine tongue and I shrieked, writhing in his grip as it hissed and whipped around. He finally retracted it and spoke to me through gritted teeth.  
"Filthy girl! How dare you imprison the great lord! I was so close to-"  
I kneed him in the gut and frantically scrambled to my feet, drawing my sword. I circled him, keeping the point of the blade at him. He rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes at me. He seemed to recuperate his demeanor. His face became impassive, except for a dangerous twinkle in his eye. He stretched his snake-tongue to lick his lips slowly and suggestively. I balked.

"Sky-child. My outburst was completely uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ghirahim, the Demon Lord. I hope you didn't know what you were doing."  
"I locked away the danger sealed in there, and there isn't anything you can do about it! Now, go away or I'll slice off your stupid tongue!"  
The Demon Lord just chuckled. Suddenly, Ghirahim dematerialized before me.  
I was pushed forward, onto my face and my hands were grabbed. I screamed and writhed, again pinned by this monster. I felt him tie my hands and feet, despite my kicking. When I felt no contact anymore, I looked over my shoulder, only to see him bring down a fist to the side of my head and all went black.


End file.
